


Free as a bird 信天游

by Percent2Sibyllam



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam
Summary: 似乎不会是好的结局，535无差向，不知道能不能写完，姑且存个档吧，跟记梗一样写挺烂的
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

小时候，我时常误以为自己是一只鸟儿，但并非是在现实生活中不合时宜地舒展双臂发出怪声而被冠以调皮称号，而仅发生在沉入梦乡以后，这种幻想真实到我能在某些清晰的梦里感受双翅的拍打，穿过羽毛的海风，在湛蓝的天幕与海面之间追逐人类船只丢弃的食物残渣，啄食某双手掌里的面包屑，仿佛在虚幻的时刻真的占据了某只海鸟的身体。但从某一时刻起——准确的说是十四岁那年夏天，我好像缺失了一段记忆，母亲的泪水浸湿了从一艘商船上被抬下的我的脸庞。在陌生的天花板之下幽幽转醒之后我便不再做这样的梦了，我们家也永远地搬离了海边。  
再次回到这里，是为了葬在这里的，我的母亲。清晨，在锈蚀严重的墓园里我见到了打理的干干净净的墓地，我捧了母亲最爱的鸢尾放在十字架前，静静站一会儿便离开了。接着我来到海边，吹着从天边刮来咸湿的风，心情挺不错地哼歌，听闻当年母亲还是个少女的时候就是在这里偶遇父亲坠入爱河，然后他们结婚，恩爱到老，直到母亲先于父亲去世，我们按照她的愿望将她葬在她度过了大部分少女时代的海滨小城。远远望着一群海鸥拍打急切的双翅掠过，很快便成群往更远的地方去而见不到了。我看见一只意外落单的海鸥盘旋在沙滩上空，似乎是找不到它同伴的方向。  
我突然觉得它有些可怜，甚至一瞬间有种同类相怜的错觉，尽管我并不会对动物怀有特殊的友爱，想了想还是把手里的干面包悄悄在袋子里剥成屑。远远地扔给它一点，它应该可以够到的。  
不要去喂海鸥。  
我循声回头，白发渔翁脸色严肃，喂食会产生依赖性。如果令海鸥爱上你，当它找不见你的时候便会绝食而死。你知道在海上盘旋的绝望滋味么？  
他的皱纹异常的深，脸色像是挂在骨头上一般虚浮。  
我有些怕地收回了手。朝我俯冲的白色海鸟见我没有喂食的意思，气冲冲地拍着翅膀飞高了。我当然不知道，但你怎么会知道这些？难道你是海鸥变的？这个笑话显然不好笑，渔夫没有再看我，转身继续去补他的渔网。似乎是个冷漠的渔翁。我想。  
虽然少年时期似乎曾在海水里留下了不那么美好的经历，可我已经将那段记忆丢失了。按常理这是很奇怪的，可我在自己的精神世界仔细搜寻，没有发现有撕裂一样的创伤痕迹。也就是说缺失的记忆并非源于本能的保护，这令人安心。听说北方的海洋在这样的季节已经有流冰相互碰撞发出坚硬鸣叫，相比之下靠南的海洋给人一种温柔可亲的感觉。海风扬起了额旁的头发，面对着碧海蓝天，我突然萌生了一种沉入海洋的冲动。当然，只是一瞬间的错觉。  
既然是处于休假期间，那么稍微放松一下也不算什么大事吧，况且这还是母亲生活过的地方。这样想着，我购买了短程的观光船票，准备度过颠簸的两天。  
海上的风景十分怡人，特别是夜深人静的甲板，海风猎猎地穿过头发，远处的海天相接处有不明的灰白色碎片闪过，很快便消失，就这样待到半夜，然后拖着疲累的身体回到床铺前倒头睡下。明明是在海上，我却没有做那个梦。  
变故发生在第三天。早餐时我便发现天空的颜色不复往常，云像铅块一般沉甸甸地压下来。船舱里的气氛也有些怪异，我偷偷瞧着身边的人，平日里最喜爱高谈阔论的家伙也开始絮絮低语。果然，下午下起了暴雨，船舱由于海浪的缘故摇晃得厉害，惊慌失措的人们被告知目前最安全的去处便是寝室，于是很快，平日里熙熙攘攘的餐厅和球室都空无一人。窗户紧闭，走廊里满溢着污浊的空气，只有我一个人，跌跌撞撞地握着一把破伞往上走，其间整个人差点因为一次猛烈的颠簸而跪趴在地，还好及时地握住了面前的栏杆。我睁大了眼，舷窗外的海如此穷凶极恶，它伸出尖利的爪子，仿佛要将这艘船吞吃殆尽。我离开舷窗，继续往上走。  
终于来到开始融化在倾盆大雨中的甲板，可一次猛烈的晃动之后，我失去了知觉。


	2. 2

等等——  
有谁在吗？  
是谁的手，掌心很软，慢慢地抚摩着我的头发，像在给猫顺毛一般，我舒服得往手掌的方向蹭了蹭。  
但那手却停止了动作，紧接着捂住了我的嘴——  
在冰冷的咸湿液体浸透我的口鼻之前，我及时地撑起了酸痛的身体。脑子有些混乱，我以这样的姿势爬上固态的海岸。  
我想起来，除我以外整条船的人都死掉了，在被平静无波的海面所蛊惑的我们义无反顾地踏上旅程。可惜撞上暗礁之后，像所有悲剧结局一样，在必须呈现的最后的挣扎和混乱之中，生命消逝了。我眨眨眼，抬起头来。  
一座岛……灯塔……我感到我被不属于我的一阵眩晕袭击了。  
哗——  
我挣扎着躲避着破碎的风浪，想尽快到岛上去——尽管阴森，那灯塔勉强还算是一个避风港。没等我一瘸一拐地走上两步，一团软绵绵的奇怪物体绊倒了我，差点就使我摔了个狗吃屎——之所以没有，那是因为我结结实实地摔到了“它”身上，而免于坚硬岩石的冲击。我心道倒霉，手肘撑地想爬起，在触到“它”的那一瞬全身血液似乎都沸腾起来，我在极大的恐惧导致的头晕脑胀里勉力保持着清醒。我再一次瘫了下去，几乎要晕倒，因为我就着天光发现身下是一具毫无温度的苍白躯体。  
喘了几口气我才好不容易恢复了气力，爬起来将这具“尸体”小心翼翼地翻过来，试探鼻下是否还有呼吸。  
还好。不是什么尸体，灰白色的皮肤和头发沉静得宛若死亡，但他确实还活着。我想，他也许是同我一样不得不爬上这荒岛的可怜人，那么，让我把他搬到塔里去吧。这里的风浪太大，容易使人冻僵。  
翻出仅有的几件旧衬衫给他套上，裹在衣物里的少年显得尤为苍白。失去意识的人身躯再消瘦也显得沉重无比，我搬动得很吃力。  
奇怪的是进了塔的一瞬间，这具身体像是终于恢复知觉一般，肌肉开始痉挛起来。他醒了，不过我还是把他轻轻放下才退开。  
一双湿漉漉的眸子直直盯着我。  
“你好……”我开了口。我倒没抱着奇怪的希望觉得他会听懂我的话。和陌生人交谈总是让我犯怵，特别是在如此奇怪的境地下。  
果不其然，他只是盯着我瞧，却不说话。  
我实在太过疲累，于是决定先睡一觉再说。  
虽说暂时有了栖身之所，在凹凸不平的地上侧身，还是非常难以入睡。好在疲倦足够使我沉入梦乡。可还是睡不安稳，我做了梦，梦里我沉下去，暗红色的海洋将我包裹住，天也是血红色的，比海水还要深那么一点的颜色。奇怪的是我并不觉得窒息，一个和海洋有同样颜色瞳孔的少年站在月亮上微笑，他的皮肤苍白，被月光映照以致透明。可他并非朝着我微笑，而是朝着一个浸在海水里流泪的清秀少年。朝着月亮流泪，月亮总归不会看见。我对这样奇诡的场景感到奇怪，带着疑惑朝着更深更暗的海底扎去，渐渐地他们的脸由于水的阻挡在我眼前模糊消失了。不知过了多久我才悠悠转醒，我惊觉梦里的少年和眼前人是同一副长相。我将怪异的梦境归结于惊吓后遗症。  
或许是太累了吧，醒来已是半夜，身旁不知何时升起了一团火，把身体正中烤的暖乎乎的。爬起来的时候骨头发出咔咔的声响。身边的少年已不见踪影。我往有光亮的露台那边望，听见泛着悠悠水光的墙壁那头隐隐传来呜呜鸣叫的声音。我有些好奇地沿着残缺的楼梯爬上去，绿得幽深的干枯水草缠绕在栏杆上，可以看出它们在海底存在时多么丰美优柔，现在却因为水的抛弃只能在废弃栏杆了却残生。我小心翼翼地避开缺口，沿着月光的痕迹向顶层一步一步挪去，脚步声沉重地拍打在墙壁上。在窗棂缝隙里我轻易地窥见墨色的大海平静无比，梦里的红色海洋似乎是史前地球才会有的场景。  
走得越近，那鸣叫越来越清晰，原来是歌唱的声音因为多重回声而变了调。塔顶，那个苍白皮肤的少年唱道 ：“我游荡如一片孤云……”  
心脏突然反常地在胸腔里剧烈搏动起来。我手抚胸口，疯狂涌动着一种冲动，夜里的海风泛着咸湿冰冷的气息，却无法浇灭这悸动。  
我觉得这场景有些似曾相识，走到身着单薄衬衫的少年身边伸腿坐下。  
他看见了我，继续歌唱——  
“像银河的繁星连绵不断，  
辉映着夜空，时暗又时亮——”  
我忍不住仰头看天，星星镶嵌在银河里，闪亮如纱。


	3. 3

在伸出了手的那远方，是一片没有劲头的星辰。望不见悬崖下的沙滩，我莫名觉得月光笼罩下的灯塔露台尤其之高，空气泛着高空特有的清冽。这里不似城市即便夏日结束也要永远刮着一股燥热的风，被火炙烤的腹部也逐渐冷却下来，痴痴望向群星，不知何时歌声已止。我学着他的样子仰躺身体，面对那条漂浮在人间之上的光带，好像总是会生出一股想要许愿的冲动。没有流星的夜晚，我闭目向着星空默念：不管有没有神的存在，请让我平安回去吧。如果妈妈还在的话……  
我感受到一道视线落在了我的身上，睁开眼睛，银发红眼的少年正瞧着我，月亮洒下的光线愈发纯净，少年的皮肤细腻仿若透明。  
是这样吗？他坐起身来，双手合十放于胸前，那件衬衫对他来说显得过于宽大了。有人曾经和我一起对着夜空许愿呢。像这样，他的表情纯真又虔诚，这样就可以祈求幸福了。我的心莫名抽痛了一下。  
可是今晚没有流星。我忍着熟悉感带来的讶异，向着流行许愿，愿望才能实现……说着我发现我不也一样么。于是我笑笑说，我想回去，向谁许愿都没差啦。  
那也可以向我许愿。他的视线转向深蓝色的夜空，侧脸轮廓在我看来很柔和。  
我这才想起我还没有探问过他的身份。是个神秘的人，近日来遇见好多怪事，失踪的船只和旅客，好像凭空冒出的灯塔……也许阻止我追问的是他身上萦绕的熟悉感吧。但我可以肯定，我绝对没有见过他。像精灵一样的一个人，像不属于人间一样纯净，况且，在这样的荒岛上，要如何寻找食物生存下去？  
你可以……他打断我，眉间好像落下一层阴霾。  
什么？  
……可以听我讲个故事吗？已经很久没有人来过这里了……自从那以后。这个故事，已经在我心里怀揣好久了，久到似乎我一出生就已经存在，而我就是为了讲出来才会一直在这里……  
这是什么怪话啊。不过……  
你说，有什么人来过这里？他没有把你救回去？我感到奇怪。  
回去？要回哪里？  
回……回家啊。如果真有人来过的话，那个人也太冷酷了吧，居然抛弃他人独自逃走？  
从这里乘船，可以到达一片面积比这里大很多的陆地，那里生活着一群人，我说的回家，就是回那里。不知道他是否了解，我一口气把那个国家的风土人情全说了一遍，什么“延续生命”云云，真不像我平时会说的话。  
望向我的眼神带着忧伤，像海鸥一样吗，他说。  
海鸥？为什么是海鸥？  
海鸥也会像你说的那样，聚成一团索取食物，然后在下一次来临之前，苦苦等待。海鸥是怕生的生物，但是又不得不聚在一起，寄生于人类一样的活着。只不过它们的生存方式和你所说的那群生物不一样罢了。  
怎么突然扯到海鸥了呢？  
因为我要讲的故事就是关于海鸥的。他向后挪了挪，屈起双膝伸出手臂环保住，看来吹着海风听故事是免不了了，我盘腿朝向他。怪人会讲出什么奇怪的故事来呢？也许不会有什么奇诡的情节呢，遍阅都市传说的我想着，开始倾听起来。  



	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越像什么奇怪的烂梗。

海风拂过，他的手搁在岩石边上，像物件一样呆板又安静，苍白又纹丝不动，和发丝是一个颜色，但他并不干瘪，而像坚实良好的外壳包裹着一个隐秘而强有力的生命。他的声线裹挟在海风里。“我的故事讲得可能不是那么好。”他抱歉地笑笑。  
大多数的人童年在父母的宠溺里度过，而在他寻得自我时，童年也就真正破碎了，有人接受不了这个过程，退回到名为青春期的茧里，有人就此崩溃，再也逃不出来。曾经有一个年轻人却是完全略过了这个过程——他本身就是一个茧。父亲于他不过是陌路人，仅有的母爱也在小时因为母亲的离去而消逝了。他像一口深不可测的井。终于有一天一块石头掉进了这口井，是一个转学生，不知为何他能够在短时间便走进了这个男孩，并迅速和他成为了知己。这时发生了一件永远改变两人人生的事。  
是什么事？我听得入神了。  
深吸了一口气，冷空气在肺里流窜的感觉仿佛很痛苦，他继续下去。  
那个孩子的父亲抛弃了他。接下来的时间里，那个孩子计划着死去，他本打算独自跳入冰冷的海水结束自己的一生，没想到自己的计划被自己唯一的朋友发现了。他以为对方要阻止他——像每一次被咨询师一遍一遍安慰的那样——说着无意义的话语。没想到的是对方提出要和他一起。他很是不解，同时也不想平白无故剥夺他人的生命，毕竟应死的是自己。但是另一人说的话让他接受了这个提议。  
是什么话？故事又一次中断，我感觉自己老是在无意间打断他，有点不好意思地低下头。  
是——待会儿再说吧。总之他们俩约定好，在一个雨天乘上小船漂向大海深处。只待食物耗尽便可相拥而亡，简直是理想至极的死亡。出海那天云像铅一样黑压压地接近海面。开始时一切都很顺利，然而不知是不是上天怜悯，或者说是上天的惩罚，两个少年在一次暴风雨中昏迷过去，醒来时来到的不是天堂，而是一个植被茂盛的无人岛。船已在漂流中撞上暗礁支离破碎，两人却奇迹般地没有受特别严重的伤，仅仅有一点身体上的疲惫和饥饿。这时少年心中突然升起无限的求生意志，陪着他的朋友悠悠转醒，他对他说，尽管活下去不一定会遇见好事，我还是想要活下去……奇怪的是陪他来的朋友也像改了主意一般，同他一起开始想离开的办法。时间一天天过去，眼看着他们的身体一点点衰弱，然而令人难过的是，他们拼凑出的小舟仅容一人乘坐，也就是说不管留在岛上等待救援还是乘上小舟，总有一人要冒险。这时，少年握住朋友的手——这也许是他最接近英雄主义的一刻。他决定只身冒险，尽管这一点也不符合他的个性。他们又一次作出了不知是否实现的约定，“留在岛上，我会回来找你。”  
见他又一次停止，我有些急，后来呢？他们获救了吗？  
他的眼神从虚空的海面看向我，像要进入我的心里。我觉得那双眼睛里仿佛有悲戚一闪而过，使我浑身发起抖来。  
你不记得了啊。他叹口气。那天的天那么灰暗，简直像要张开血盆大口把人吞入其中一样。那个人对他说，生与死于我都是等价的。  
刹那间恍若大海与星星相遇，火花鸣响，我感到世界穿过我的身体，我感到我完全被烧毁了，然而只是一瞬间。很奇怪的一种感觉。  
回到眼前，他说道，其实最后结局并不算好。少年被海中的商船救下，却忘记了曾经有过这么一个朋友。回去一切宛若一场梦，父亲待他一切如常，他也永远离开了曾经誓约的土地。  
这样啊……我怅然若失。总觉得不应该是这样的。那个岛上的少年呢？他最后怎么样了？也被救下了吗？  
他……久等不至，最后变成了一座灯塔。他好像看穿了我在想什么。  
什么？人怎么会变成灯塔呢？我们是在讲怪谈吗？青行灯那样的？我更加疑惑了。  
你看，就是这座灯塔呀。他转过身遥遥一指。我们身后，是被藤蔓缠绕的塔身……


End file.
